Love Too True
by The Emcee
Summary: Ok, this story was a dare. There's a vampire theme to it and another theme to it. R&R Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Love Too True

A/N: Okay, one of my friends double dared me to write this story. So if you want to kill anyone, kill Sammy.

"Look. It's so dark outside. But it's also bright." Ponyboy Curtis told his older sibling. He and Soda sat together in the lot._ It's a Friday night, what better way to spend it? _The young boy thought. The night was a pure black with some dark navy blue mixed into it. He rested his head on Soda's shoulder, receiving a ruffle of hair in the process.

"Yeah, you're right 'bout that, Pon." Soda leaned down and kissed his baby brother. Pony blushed lightly. Laughing, Soda pulled Pony onto his lap.

"So, what shall we do tonight, little one?"

"I dunno. Lets go into town for some kicks."

"Now?" Soda whined and put on his puppy dog eyes. Pony simply chuckled at his older brother's antics.

"Yes, now. You, of all people, should know what happens if we don't fed." Pony kissed Soda's lips softly. "Now c'mon." Taking his brother's hand they got up from their sitting spot. They left the lot heading towards town.

**Insert Vampire Sense Here. Email Me If You Want Details**

Wipping blood from his lips, Soda headed out of the bar, to where Pony awaited him. His younger brother looked up from his spot on the ground. A smile spread over his face. He walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Pony's slim waist.

"Did you have fun?" Ponyboy asked, placing a hand on his brothers chest, smile still on his face.

"Actually, yes I did."

"Hehheh. See, I told you, you would. Aren'tcha glad we came here?"

"Of course I am. But we've gotta get back to the house before Darry gets home. You know he doesn't want us out so late at night."

"Yes. Lets get going then."

They walked in silence. The night was still young, but they had to obey their elder brother's wishes. Pony took in the scenery. He rarely got to anymore; he couldn't even watch the sun set and rise because it would destroy him. _Still, it is a beautiful sight, even if it's nighttime. _Within twenty minutes, the two brother reached their home.

"The lights are off. Guess that means Darry ain't home yet," Soda said. He pulled out a key and opened the door. Pony walked in, followed closely by Sodapop.

"C'mon, baby. Lets go to bed." Soda smirked and winked. Pony knew what he meant.

"Alright, but you better be gentle this time. I've still got bruises from the other night." Soda picked up Pony, bridal style and walked back to the room they shared. He laid Pony on the bed, softly, and climbed on top of him. Smiling, he kissed his little brother passionately. Pony kissed back, wrapping his arms around Soda's neck. Then, they heard the door open. Darry was home.

A/N: As you can see, this is a vampire story with some incest thrown in. Again, please do not kill me. I only wrote this cuz my friend Sammy dared me. Grrr... the sicko. Review if you want; it doesn't matter to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Too True

A/N: Again, I repeat, this story was a dare. And the only reason I'm writing chapters is because, I didn't want it to be so long for readers. Ths is not a one-shot, sorry to disappoint. I just want to get this over and, don't worry, I shall never right another story like this again. Okay, on to the story.

The door opened; Darry was home. Pony opened the bedroom door, and smiled.

"Hey Dar! That was quick." He sat on the couch, followed by Soda. "Where's Two-Bit? Didn't he go with you?"

"Yeah. But the little fucker ran off, again." Darry scowled.

"What's wrong, Dar?" Soda asked.

"What's wrong! We're supposed t' leave tonight and the rest of the gang aren't here yet! That's what's wrong."

"Calm down Darry. They'll be here soon." Pony tried to consol his elder brother, gently. Darry was no one to mess with when angry. About five minutes later, Dally and Johnny came in. After they wanted a half an hour, Darry stood up.

"Alright, Two-Bit ain't comin' so lets get some–" The door opened, revealing Two-Bit with blood all over his white t-shirt. He was greeted with Darry throwing him up against the wall.

"Where the **hell** have you been!"

"I told you I'd be at Bucks for awhile. Didn't ya hear me?" Two-Bit looked extremely pale, and frightened of the oldest Curtis. Pony went over to Darry and gave him a pleading look.

"C'mon Dar. Don't be too rough on him. This **is** Two-Bit after all. You know what an idiot he can be sometimes."

"Hey!" The others just laughed.

"So how 'bout it Dar?" Darry let out a frustrated sign and put Two-Bit down.

"Fine. But if he does it again..." Sharp, blue eyes met Two-Bits grey ones, leaving an obvious death threat. Then, Darry turned away.

"Alright, we're going to bed."

"Ah, so soon? But we just got here." Dally asked.

"We have to get some sleep. We leave Tulsa tomorrow night. We can't afford to stay here any longer. Now move it."

Groaning and complaining, everyone went to their sleeping positions, except the Curtis brothers. The night fell silent.

"Passerby's didn't even look at the house. But if someone did happen to look, they'd just assume it was abandoned. The residents disappeared after awhile." Ponyboy read from a newspaper and he and the gang left Tulsa the following night. "There have been some reports of commotion in the house. But the chances of people residing in a house like that without draw attention before hand, is slim. Wow, now that's plain corny. What do you think, Dar?"

"That's corny alright, baby." Darry was driving the truck. It was Pony, Soda, and him in the front, the others in the back. Obviously, Darry was in a much better mood than the night before.

"How many hours until we find a motel, Dar?" Soda asked, reading a magazine to pass the time.

"I don't know. But I guess it'll be for another hour or so."

After that, there wasn't much talking. They did find a hotel, and all shared a room. It was a nice room, although small and quant. Settled down, Pony went outside while the others stayed inside. Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny played poker. Darry was making plans on where to go tomorrow night, and Soda was just sitting around.

"It's too quiet..." Pony said to himself, watching the wilderness around him. He looked up at the sky, noticing that it was getting brighter. _I wonder how long I can live like this. Living in darkness is no treat, even if immortality comes as a bonus. _


	3. Chapter 3

Love Too True

A/N: There's only one thing I have to say and that's **Splee!** I'm hyper today. Oh! I almost forgot to mention, that this story is set in 1978, I think. Oh well, onto the story.

Pony sat down on the cool, hard ground. _It's been about 15 years since we were turned. But nothing seems to have changed at all. Two-Bit's still his goofy self, and Dally's still a tuff hood. I wonder how much longer we'll stay here. It all seems futile to me..._ Pony's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of arms wrapping around him. He looked up and saw Soda smiling down at him.

"Hey, baby. What're ya doing out here all by yourself, huh?"

"Just thinkin' Soda."

"Bout what?"

Pony didn't answer him. They had gone over this conversation many times before. What's the point in going over it again? But Pony knew that no matter what, they'd go over this conversation until the end of time.

"Aw, Pony. There's nothing to worry about. We can do anything we want until the end of time1." Soda said, trying to comfort his little brother.

"I know Soda. But it's just..."

"Hard, I know. But did what we had to do and we'll keep doin' it. As long as we got each other, we'll be alright."

"Yeah but what would happen if we lost one of the gang? What would happen if Darry, or Two-Bit, or Dally were killed? Then what would we do?"

"We'd move on, like they'd want us to." Soda's hold around Pony tightened. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Pony smiled softly at that. "Thanks Soda."

"Anything for my baby. Now lets get inside, it'll be dawn soon. And as much as it would make me happy to let you see the sunrise, I still want you alive."

They stood up and walked towards their room. When they walked inside, everyone was sleeping, or at least trying to. Dally was nibbling on Johnny's ear, making the tan boy laugh, and Two-Bit was...well being Two-Bit-ish. Pony and Soda made room on the couch. They didn't see Darry in the room, so he was either sleeping in the bathtub or somewhere else.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day was hot and humid, which made Ponyboy even more glad that the night had arrived earlier. Yawning and stretching, Pony took a deep breath, then exhaled. _Ah, autumn'll be here real soon. I can smell it just 'round the corner. Good thing too. The sun keeps me up most of the time anyways. I still miss it though. _Once again, the gang was in the truck, heading towards a destination unknown. This was the plan: After all their "meals" in Tulsa, they'd leave and travel around. Nocturnal nomads, as Two-Bit had said. They were somewhere near the state border by now. They were heading towards Chicago, but it'd take a few nights and days to get there.

Darry had came up with a plan back in the motel. They went to the store and bought black spray paint and a lot of duck tape. Then they spray painted and taped the windows down to only a little strip that was left bare, to see out of. And now, they were on there way to Chicago. They were really gonna have some fun there.

1: That line was first said in the vampire western, Near Dark. For more details on the movie, email me.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Too True

A/N: Ok, this chapter, I'll try to focus on how they gang was turned into vampires. R&R. Enjoy.

Pony looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. He sighed, and turned from his view. They were on their way to Chicago, to stop and get what they need before they head to their true destination. Of course, Chicago was still a long ways off from their current position. It'd take a few more nights to get there, with all the pit stops on the way. Soda broke the silence.

"Hey, D'you guys remember how we were all turned?"

"Yeh." Darry said. "Figured Two-Bit would do something so...**him**."

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Hell, Two-Bit. I think you're losin' your memory in your old age. 'Cause I remember perfectly..."

&&&**Flashback**&&&

**Two-Bit was in his car, with a blonde he had met at Buck's. They were kissing, until Two-Bit felt a sharp pain in his neck. He pulled back in surprise and pain, looking at the girl. But, she was gone. **

"**What the hell..." He looked at his hand with blood on it. _Just perfect. _He thought. Starting up his truck, he head towards the Curtis' house. As the sun rose, he began to felt dizzy and light headed. By the time he got to the brother's house, he knew something was wrong.**

**Two-Bit entered the house and went for the bathroom. He sat on the floor, not feeling good enough to move. When he heard the door open he shot up in surprise. Darry walked in, looking at the joker in confusion. **

"**What the hell got into ta you?" Darry helpTwo-Bit to his feet and before he knew it, he bit the oldest brother. **

&&&**End Flashback**&&&

"Hmph! You guys are just jealous that you weren't turned first!" Two-Bit felt a pillow hit him in his head. "Hey!" Pony laughed.

"Watch yourself Two-Bit. After all, you got us in this mess. Darry's probably still mad about it..." Soda and Pony laughed at Two-Bit's pale and shocked face. Dally, and Johnny snickered. Pouting, Two-Bit turned around.

Soda wrapped his arm around Pony's shoulder. While the others talked amongst themselves, Soda started up their own private conversation.

"You remember when you were turned?"

"Yes. You came back into our bedroom when you went to check on Darry. When I saw that smirk on your face, I just knew that meant trouble."

"Yep. When we got back to business..."

"You bit my neck and got it over with. Sweet 'n' simple. After I finished turning, you wouldn't let me out of your site for two months." Soda smiled and kissed Pony's neck.

"That's right. I'm not gonna lose you."

"Ah, Sodapop. You're too protective."

"Well, so is Darry. He would even let us kill on our own for a long while. But we still shared a room..." Soda nipped at Pony's ear. The younger brother just laughed.

"Down, down boy."

"Found a motel." Darry said loadly. He pulled in and got out. Leaving the others in the truck, he went inside the main hall to rent a room.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Too True

A/N: Ok, I think that covered most of the explanation on how they were turned. Well, ignor me, for now. Read on.

The night had just begun. Dally and Johnny were walking along the road, hoping to be "pick up" by some drivers. A lite breeze was blowing ruffling their hair. Johnny sighed, but tired to hide it from his older companion. But to no good.

"What's wrong, Johnny? You should be happy that we can walk around more, now."

"I am, it's just that too much has changed. I'm starting to wonder if this is what we're supposed to want."

"Oh, Johnny. Has anyone ever told you that you can sound an awful lot like Ponyboy? Just don't worry about it. It's not something to worry about now. Besides," Dally nodded his head towards the car he just flagged down. " Dinner's waiting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yawning and stretching, Pony sat with Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit, playing poker. He listened to the conversation being held.

"Man, how much longer are we gonna be living place to place?" Two-Bit whined, again.

"I told ya Two-Bit, **I don't know**. It all depends on how much time we stay at one place."

"I don't mind stay from place to place," Pony said. "It's kinda nice seeing all the neat stuff out here."

"Like what? Desert?" Two-Bit scowled, but went quiet when Soda shot him a glare.

"Well, we've got all the time in the world to get there, thanks to you Two-Bit.So we might as well enjoy it." Two-Bit pouted, not liking the answer. They finished the poker game about an hour later. Darry, and Two-Bit headed out to get something to eat, while Pony and Soda stayed in the room. The two were lying on the couch. Pony was trying to watch the old tv in the room, but such a task was hard to do with Soda attacking his neck.

The younger boy squealed and giggled, trying to plead for Soda to stop. But the older brother ignored the pleas, and continued to kiss Pony's neck. Pony's squeals and giggles soon turned into moans. Soda seemed pleased by this.

"Time to have some real fun..." But the door opened loudly, stirring the two. It was Darry, and he looked pissed.

"C'mon you two. We need to get out of here fast. Lets move it. Now!" Pony and Soda got up quickly and bolted for the truck. Day light was upon the horizon and they needed to get moving fast.

"What's up, Dar?" Pony asked, confused over what had angered his brother so.

"Dally and Johnny, we trying to get something to eat, when Johnny let one of them escape. So we need to get going before the fuzz gets on our trail." Pony turned around to see Johnny, visibly upset and Dally trying to make it better. Even though the blankets covered most of the back of the truck, Pony was sure he could see Johnny crying. And he defiantly heard Two-Bit's load snores. Turning back around, he sighed, and laid back, tired. It was gonna be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Too True

The Emcee: Well, I hope that the last two chapters gave you some idea of how they were turned. For the others, just use your own imagination. Well, here's chapter 6! Enjoy.

_We've been driving for a while now, and no motel in sight, _Pony thought, tired. After all, he didn't get any sleep the night before. _I'm starting to get tired of all this traveling. I hope we find a place to stop at soon. _About a few minutes later, they pulled into a motel parking lot. Pony wasn't paying much attention to notice it thought. Darry pulled out a blanket he kept tucked underneath his seat and pulled it over his body. He got out of the truck and turned and faced the others.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get us a room. Stay here. Don't movie a muscle." And he took off fast, heading towards the door. He started to smoke just before he got inside. Once the door closed, Pony didn't get to see if Darry got severally burned or not. But after a couple of minutes, he saw Darry walk out of the building he had just entered, and was heading towards a room. After he opened it, he gestured for the others to come over. Pony and Soda had to share a blanket because there wasn't enough for one each. Finally, they made it to their new room; thankfully the blinds were pulled shut.

Soda threw the blankets on the couch, making it more comfortable to lay on, since it didn't look to nice to begin with. Once he had settled down, Pony followed suit. Pony yawned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Soda's fingers running through his hair. While he was a sleep, he had a dream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Dream&mode&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pony was standing in the middle of a street in some town he'd never heard of. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze, rustling the autumn leaves that laid on the ground around him. Scanning his surroundings, Pony noticed a shiny object on the ground. He walked over to it, and picked it up to examine it. It was an old English coin.

_Wow, I didn't know that these were still around. It looks pretty old. I should probably find whoever owned it; just in case it's something important. _Pony went around, house to house, asking if anyone owned the old coin. To his surprise, no one in the town came to claim it. Finally, there was one house left. An old Victorian house that, at one time, must've been a beautiful place to look at and live in, but was now an old, broken down house. Slowly, to not disturb anything within the old building, he opened the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&End&Dream&mode&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pony woke up with a start. The dream he just had confused his terribly. He had no idea why he had that dream, and he had a feeling he didn't **want** to know. Sighing in relief, he was about to go back to sleep, when he felt something in his head. As head opened his palm, he let out a surprised gasp. It was the old English coin from his dream. _But how..._ Pony thought.

This didn't make sense. When last he remembered, he couldn't pull items out of his dreams; no one could. But somehow, he had managed to take this coin from his dream, and bring it into reality. _This is just too weird. Way to weird..._

The Emcee: Sorry for such a short chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Too True

Finally, after many days of traveling on the road, they reached their destination. On the outskirts of Chicago, Darry drove the truck up to an old Victorian house. _That house looks so familiar, but I can't tell where I've seen it before..._Pont thought. A man, about 50 years old, walked off the porch and greeted them.

"Nice t' see y'all made it. Here's the key to the house Darrel. If there's any problems with the house, just call me. You should have my phone number." And he got in his car, and drove away.

"Well," Darry said. "Lets go in and get settled down."

"Alright! Lets get this shindig on the road! Woot!" Two-Bit ran into the house, screaming at the top of his lungs, with Darry chasing after him. Pony just shook his head and made his way towards the old house. He walked inside. It was, for the most part, covered in dust. _Okay, I know I've seen this house before, but I just can't put my finger on it._ Caught up in thought, the younger boy didn't notice the presences of another person beside him.

"What's wrong Pony?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing Soda. It's just, I think I've seen this house before. I just don't know from where."

"Maybe you recognize it from that dream you told me about. Didn't ya say it was an old, brokeen-down Victorian house?"

"Yeah. I did. Thanks Sodapop."

"No problem. Now, lets look around. This place looks like fun." Soda ran off to parts unknown. Pony just laughed, and put his hands in his jeans pocket. But, when he searched around his left pocket, he didn't feel the coin anymore. Shrugging it off, he ran off after Soda.

After a couple hours of fighting over who got which bedroom, they all were settled in by day break. The windows were all boarded up so no sunlight got in. Upstairs, everyone were in their rooms. Darry got the first room with Two-Bits right across the hall(so he could keep an eye on him). Dally and Johnny shared a room. And Pony and Soda got the last room.

Tossing and turning, Pony tried to get a comfortable position to sleep in. As he tried turning to face the wall, arms wrapped around his waist, preventing his from moving any farther.

"Pony, get to sleep, baby." Soda said tiredly.

"Sorry, Soda." Pony closed his eyes and, withing an hour or so, finally got to sleep.

The Emcee: Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't think I needed to put anything else in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Too True

The Emcee: I bet many of you are wondering what happened to Steve, right? So this chapter, I'll try to focus on what happened to him. On with the story.

_It's been close to 15 years. The gang is mostly together, except for Steve. You see, almost a few days after we were all turned, Two-Bit and Steve went out drinking one night. Two-Bit came home, drunk as you can expect him to be, but Steve didn't show. We didn't know what happened to him. After a few nights of searching, we finally found him, or what was left of him. The only guess we came up with, was that he didn't get out of the sun fast enough. Should've known something like that would happen. That's why..._

Pony looked up from his journal when he heard a knock on the door. It opened, slowly, and reveal a very nervous looking Johnny standing on the other side. A smile spread across the boys face.

"Hey, Johnny! What's up?"

"N-not much. Can, can I come in?"

"Sure buddy." Pony closed his journal, and put it under the bed. Then he turned back to Johnny. Studding his face more closely, he assumed the tanned boy wanted to talk about something very serious. "So, what's been bugging you?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell that you wanna talk about something. So spill."

"...Pony, Do, do you think what I did was bad for the gang?" Ponyboy assumed he was talking about letting that human go free.

"Aw, hell Johnny. We all make mistakes. It's not your fault. Darry's just real uptight about making sure we're all safe. You didn't do nothing wrong."

"Eh."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Remember my first kill? I couldn't even catch the guy running away, he was too fast. But nothing bad happened."

"That's cuz you're one of the oldest in the gang."

"Not by much. After all, you were turned a day after me. That's not much of a difference."

"I guess you're right. Well, I gotta get going. Me and Dal are gonna go into town tonight."

"Alright. Have fun."

And Pony was alone once again. But it didn't stay that way for long. Soda came barging into the room, causing Pony to jump up a little. Looking at his older brother, he could only guess what he was about to say.

"Hey, Pony! What're you doing?" From his slurred sentence, Ponyboy figured he was at a bar earlier in the evening.

"Just writing, Sodapop. That's all."

"Ah." Soda approached their bed and laid down beside Pony. He was trying to look over Pony's should to see what he was writing, but no good. After many attempts to read it, he grabbed the book from Pony and jumped off the bed.

"Hey! Gimme that back!" Pony chased after his beloved sibling.

"No. I wanna read it."

"You got no right. You didn't ask."

"So? I've never had to ask you for anything."

"Sodapop! It's personal!"

"But I wanna read it." Soda whined. Pony, now somewhat upset at Soda's immaturity, stormed out of the room. No longer hearing his brother's pleas, Soda turned his head to see where Pony was. _Shoot. I better go see where he is. _


	9. Chapter 9

Love Too True

_My journal is none of his business. He doesn't like it when I go through his things. So what gives him any right to do the same? _Pony was sitting on the couch in the living room. He knew that Soda'd probably come down after him. Still, he didn't want to really talk. True, it wasn't too big a problem, but it's still rude.

_Ah, right on time, _Pony thought as he hear thundering footsteps coming down the old staircase. Pony just faced the window and looked out at the darkness outside. He felt Soda sit beside him. Still facing the window, he prepared himself for what Soda might say.

"Ah, Pony. I didn't mean t' make ya upset. But you know how I can when I drink a lot."

"Yeh, I do..."

"Oh, Pon. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." Pony looked at his brother this time. He felt a smile tug at his face. _Damn those eyes of his._

"It's alright Soda. No harm done. I just didn't want to show it to you until I finished it."

"Hmm. You wanna go outside? Git some fresh air?"

"Sure."

The two got up and walked out the door. There was no porch light installed so the night was a pure blackness. Not that it mattered; they could see just fine. No breeze blew so it was a warm/ cool mix. Pony sat on the porch step, with Soda kneeling behind him. Rough hands touched Pony's slender shoulders in a massage.

"Soda..." Pony leaned into the massage.

"It's been long since I gave you a massage, huh?"

"Seems like it."

"I really am sorry for trying to read your journal." Pony turned towards Soda.

"Hey. It's no big deal. But I wanted you to read it when I finished it. I was writing about how we were turned and stuff like that."

"Ah Pony. You're too soft on me."

"Not all the time. But you sure seem to sober up whenever you upset me. Maybe I should get upset more often."

"Don't even think about it."

Soda turned back to the massage. _It looks like we'll be staying here for awhile. Well, no big lose. Besides it's not bad. Not bad at all, _Pony thought. The night went silent, the brothers barely talking at all. Then the silence was broken.

"Hey Soda?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"How long are we gonna be here? Y'know, alive I mean?"

"I dunno, little one. But does it matter?" Pony shook his head. "Then don't worry about it. Look at it this way: we can do anything we want...till the end of time."

Story End.

The Emcee: Well, this concludes the story. Thanks to those who took their time to read my story, even though it's not the best. Hope you liked it.


End file.
